Enemigo Del Amor
by Miss14-Free
Summary: Lo había destrozado. Lo había abandonado. Haruka tenía muchos motivos para no creer en el amor. Claro, hasta que el volvió.
1. Chapter 1

El pelinegro se encontraba recostado cansadamente en su cama, puesto que ya ni siquiera tenía energía para caminar y acomodarse en su amada y relajante bañera. Es que Haruka simplemente ya había perdido todas las energías, las ganas de vivir y lo que podría considerarse de el una sonrisa.

Es que el se la robo. _El._

Porque Haruka sabía perfectamente que probablemente ya no recupere todo lo que perdió, y sinceramente ya no le importaba. ¿Que iba a desear? Una vida políticamente correcta resultaba ser suficiente para satisfacerlo. Estudiar; Graduarse; Casarse; Hijos. Eso era todo. Todo lo que iba a obtener si seguía así. Sin reaccionar. Pero a Haruka no le interesaba reaccionar. ¿Por que debía hacerlo? ¿Que iba a obtener haciendolo? El lo había perdido todo. Todo.

* * *

Makoto y Nagisa llamaron. Están preocupados. Sin embargo Haruka solo apaga su celular, seca las lagrimas que ha dejado caer de su rostro y espera pacientemente a que el sueño lo calme un momento. Algo esta creciendo en su interior. A Haruka le asusta pensar en que sea algo grave, pero simplemente se resigna a pensar en que es el hambre que nace en su estomago tras no haber comido en días. A Haruka eso no le preocupa. El simplemente no tiene ganas de comer.

_No tiene ganas de vivir._

* * *

Esa extraña cosa que creció en su interior esta avanzando. Le provoca gritar con desesperación en las noches de las pesadillas que se han originado. Le provoca sentirse angustiado cuando todo puede estar tranquilo. Le provoca ese fuerte ardor en el corazón, como si se estuviera deshaciendo. Como si ya no fuera un ser humano con sentimientos y energía. Aunque Haruka sabe que hace mucho ya dejo de ser un ser humano, o por lo menos dejo de actuar como uno.

Abandono esas costumbres extrañas como sonreír, hablar, caminar y sentir. Sobretodo esta última.

_¿Pero, como alguien va a sentir si ya perdió su corazón?_

* * *

Nagisa y Makoto entraron a la fuerza a su casa. Estaban demasiado preocupados. Haruka intento echarlos. Intento decirles que estaba bien, pero sin embargo el no era un buen mentiroso. Intento aclarar que la soledad lo curaría, cuando lo único que realmente deseaba era caer ante los fuertes brazos de Rin y llorar todo lo que quiera.

—Tu actitud no es normal.—le recrimino Makoto, asustado por el estado de su amigo. Haruka asintió desastradamente.

—Tu no eres capaz de determinar lo que es normal y lo que no.—le contesto este otro con fastidio y poca expresividad, como siempre. Makoto lo miro con tristeza.—Estoy bien.

—Haru-chan...—le llamo Nagisa tiernamente mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa.—Por favor, sal con nosotros. Necesitas salir de casa y respirar.

—Les digo que estoy bien.—insistió por última vez el pelinegro, hartado. Nagisa y Makoto se mandaron miradas cómplices.

—Nagisa, sal. Voy enseguida.—le dijo Makoto. El rubio asintió y luego de mirar indirectamente a Haruka salió de la casa con la cabeza agachada.

Haruka miro con aburrimiento a Makoto y luego se recostó sobre su cama, puesto que antes estaba sentado. Makoto observo como se marcaban sus costillas desde la polera. Haruka siempre había sido delgado, pero se veía demacrado y desnutrido.

—Haru.—dijo Makoto seriamente. Haruka solo hizo una señal de que estaba escuchando.—Levántate la polera.

—No.—se negó este con tranquilidad. Sin embargo Makoto se la intento levantar, así el pelinegro reaccionando mal y dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago del castaño. Makoto observo impresionado a Haruka. Su polera mostraba su poco saludable cuerpo.

Sus costillas destacaban notablemente de su abdomen mientras que todos los huesos que podía tener se reconocían a simple vista por estar tan marcados. Makoto observo con lagrimas a Haruka.

—Estas muriendo—le dijo el castaño mientras contenía sus lagrimas. Haruka bajo su polera al instante, se levanto y se arrodillo frente a Makoto.

—¿¡Como quieres que no muera?!—le grito el pelinegro, histérico.—¡¿Como quieres que sonría?!

—¡Haru, compréndelo, el se fue!—le grito Makoto, también histérico. Rin incluso sin estar aquí lograba dañar a Haru, y eso enfurecía a Makoto.—¡El se fue! ¡Ni siquiera le importaste lo suficiente para ser amable contigo!

—¡Tu no sabes nada!—le grito Haru mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr de su rostro.—¡Tu no sabes lo que es prometer algo y luego irte!¡El lo destrozo; destrozo la promesa!¡ Y sin embargo sigo aquí, esperándolo!

—Eres un tonto.—le dijo Makoto cruelmente.—¡Te estas destruyendo por alguien que ni siquiera vale la pena!

—¿¡Si no vale la pena entonces por que el me beso!?—confeso el pelinegro en un acto de impulso. Ahora las lagrimas empezaron a caer descontroladamente de los ojos de Haruka, mientras empezaban a enrojecer.

Makoto simplemente se calló, puesto que estaba impactado.

—¿El...te beso?—cuestiono el con un hilo de voz. Haruka solo asintió mientras secaba sus lagrimas. Makoto se sintió pésimo. La impotencia, la ira, el odio. Todo en un mismo momento. El se condeno a pensar instantáneamente que los propósitos de Rin no eran más que malas acciones y aprovechamientos contra Haru.

—Y...se fue...—murmuro el pelinegro en un hilo de voz.—Vete, Makoto. Vete.

—¿Por que?—le cuestiono este con ira.—¿¡Por que!? ¡¿El es el único con el cual puedes estar?!

—No lo se, pero...si Rin no esta yo...—Haru estaba débil, y que Makoto gritará no ayudaba mucho.—Yo no se como vivir.

Makoto se levanto, fue a la cocina y le sirvió un plato con galletas y un vaso de leche.

La dejo en la mesa más cercana a Haru y le sonrió, conteniendo su odio. Odiaba que otra persona le hiciera daño a un ser que tanto amaba como Haru.

—Se que conmigo aquí nada cambiara...pero, por favor, come algo, es peligroso tu estado.—le dijo el castaño bastante apenado.—Y por favor, Haru;por favor sonríe, recuperate. Créeme, la herida alguna vez dejara de doler.

Con eso Makoto salió de la casa, no sin antes dar un dulce beso en la frente de Haruka.

* * *

Haruka duró dos años de soledad, los cuales transcurrían en la escuela, estudio y su bañera. Con Makoto y Nagisa había vuelto a hablar, pero sinceramente ya no le colocaba mucha atención a sus amigos. Había vuelto a comer, y ahora mantenía un atlético y delgado cuerpo.

Esa extraña sensación había desaparecido gracias al vacío que nació en Haruka, eliminando lo que había sido denominado como "dolor".

Pero otra sensación nació _ese_ día.

Tocaban la puerta y Haruka solo esperaba que se fueran, puesto que no soportaba la compañía. Además de seguro eran Makoto y Nagisa. Cada 2 semanas venían y "se divertían". Sin embargo Haru había tapado el lugar por el cual Makoto y Nagisa entraban, lo cual explicaba por lo cual ellos tocaban la puerta.

Bajo cansado luego de oír como tocaban la puerta. Era un día lluvioso y estaban a altas horas de la noche, por lo cual debía ser importante el motivo.

Haruka contuvo la respiración y abrió la puerta con una relajada y poco expresiva mirada. Sin embargo lo que vio lo dejo impresionado.

No era ni Makoto ni Nagisa. Era Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

El pelinegro se quedo estático al observar como su pelirrojo se encontraba. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedo atragantado con la impresión por 5 minutos. Es que simplemente Haru no sabía que hacer. Como reaccionar. ¿A caso debía abrazarlo y aferrarse a el o simplemente cerrarle la puerta en la cara?. No. Eso definitivamente no. Debía hablarle. Preguntarle. ¡Si! Eso iba a hacer.

—¿Que haces aquí?—le cuestiono el pelinegro con un firme tono de voz y sin expresión. Estaba lloviendo y el pelirrojo visitante se encontraba totalmente empapado, pero al parecer no le afectaba ni un poco. Se podía reconocer al ver su permanente sonrisa cuando miraba a Haru.

—Volví, Haru. Volví—le dijo, abriendo los brazos para un abrazo. Haru se negó a ese abrazo moviendo la cabeza de forma horizontal. El pelirrojo se extraño.—¿Que sucede?

Haru suspiro, cansado.

—Primero que nada entra, te vas a resfriar.—le dijo, jalándolo levemente del brazo. Cuando termino de jalearlo Rin hizo que sus manos se rozaran. Haru bajo la cabeza levemente y fingió como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lo que de nuevo extraño a Rin, ¿que sucedía con Haru?. Cuando ambos entraron se sentaron Haru fue a buscar una toalla y un café caliente para su "amigo".

Rin lo observo por un momento.

—Estas hermoso—le dijo con una sonrisa de enamorado. Haru se sonrojo levemente. Apretó fuertemente los puños y se atrevió a verlo a los ojos. Y al rostro. Rin también era hermoso, pero esta vez no pudo evitar notarlo más que nunca.

—Guarda silencio y escucha.—dijo Haruka, seguro de sí. Rin solo asintió, extrañado. Haru al notar que tenía esa atención decidió comenzar.—Te fuiste, Rin. Te fuiste.—intento lo más posible en contener las lagrimas que se provocaban al decir eso, y lo logro.—Simplemente no puedes volver como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Yo...—intento hablar el pelirrojo, sin realmente saber que decir.—No se que hacer, Haru. Volví por ti, ¿sabes? Solo por ti. Ni Gou, Ni Nagisa, Ni Makoto. Solo tu Haru.

—¿Debería sentirme especial por eso?—le cuestiona Haruka de mal humor. Rin lo observa sorprendido, esas actitudes no eran de su amigo.—Lo repito Rin, te fuiste.

—No es como si yo haya querido irme—alegó el, intentando recuperar a Haru.—Por favor, entiéndeme. ¿Cuantas veces sucede algo así en la vida? ¡Era el sueño de papa!

—¿Y fuiste a la escuela de natación?—dijo el pelinegro, desorbitándose del tema.

—Sí.—mintió el pelirrojo. Eso era algo que ni el quería explicar, y tampoco lo iba a hacer.

—¿...Conociste gente?¿Hiciste amigos?—siguió preguntando Haru, más que molesto, tranquilo. Quería mantener una conversación normal con Rin y luego decidir si lo iba a odiar eternamente o lo iba a perdonar.

—Sí, eran MUY amigables.—dijo Rin con picaría, logrando hacer enojar otra vez a Haru. El entendía perfectamente el doble sentido, y realmente no le gustaba para nada. En especial si venía de Rin.—En especial en las duchas...

Luego de eso soltó una risita. Haruka entonces cometió cosas por impulso.

—Debo informarte de algo.—dijo, mirándolo normalmente. Rin lo miro fijo.—Yo y Makoto hemos comenzado una relación.

Rin sonrió malicioso.

—¿Tan rápido me olvidaste, Haru?—le cuestiono con un tono juguetón y malicioso. Este intento contener su sonrojo. Definitivamente el no podía odiar a alguien como Rin. Ni siquiera ignorarlo, no desear tenerlo cerca. Porque Rin era el correcto, o por lo menos la única persona que Haru quería tener cerca.

—Nunca tuvimos nada.—justifico este, estirándose cómodamente en su sofá.—Con Makoto las cosas son menos complicadas.

—¿Pero a caso te diviertes realmente con el?—le cuestiono Rin en un tono seductor mientras se acercaba a su oído.—Makoto es un niño bueno, bastante correcto y aburrido.

Haru lo fulmino con la mirada. Rin era un atrevido con sus declaraciones. Aunque no estuviera realmente en una relación con Makoto, era su amigo y casi el único que se preocupaba por el.

—Makoto es el mejor.—sentencio este con severidad. Rin lo miro curioso.—El me protegió cuando estaba solo. El me consoló cuando tu te fuiste...el me ayudo a salir del abismo...el me levanto y trajo de vuelta a la vida.

—¿Estuviste herido?—le cuestiono el.—¿...Por mi?

Haru no evito sonrojarse y sentirse triste. Como si todo ese dolor hubiera vuelto. Un mar de emociones y sensaciones recorriendo su estomago y corazón, llenándolo.

—Sí, tonto.—dijo este, con frialdad y enojo. ¿Como no iba a sentir enojo? Rin lo destruyo. Destruyo su vida, todo lo que tenía y toda la felicidad que pudo haber sentido en vez de ver sus lagrimas caer sobre sus sabanas y el vacío llegar hasta su garganta, seca por la falta de apetito. Falta de vitalidad.—Estuve 2 años tan...destrozado...yo...me sentí tan perdido...tan desconocido a mi mismo. Como si hubiera abandonado todo lo que amaba. Porque así fue. Por ti.

Rin no pudo evitar levantarse y apresar al pelinegro entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento...—susurro, apegando sus cuerpos más y más. Rin solo quería brindarle ese cariño, ese amor que seguramente Haru tanto necesitaba. Solo quería curar las heridas y devolverle la felicidad que le arrebato.

—¡Suéltame!—protesto este, intentando separarse del agarre del pelirrojo. Haru no quería estar entre sus brazos, porque sabía lo bien que se sentía. Porque cuando se sentía así de bien, no podía dejarse ir. Y si no podía dejarse ir, jamás podría olvidarlo ni superarlo. Y Haru sabía que para sobrevivir al mundo necesitaba dejar ir a Rin y reaccionar de una vez.—¡Suéltame Rin!¡Suéltame!

—No.—dijo el pelirrojo con severidad. Era la primera vez ese día en que se colocaba serio, y eso sorprendió a Haru.—Te necesito. Me necesitas. Somos el uno para el otro. Haru...te amo más que a nada. Y yo no planeé dañarte, eso lo juro. Yo solo tuve miedo en ese momento de que...esto fuera tan serio...de que mis sentimientos me condenaran a ti...Pero ya no temo más. Te quiero junto a mi y espero que así sea. No. Lo aseguro.

Entonces Haru por un momento se dejo caer en ese pecho que tanto necesitaba, y sin más sus lagrimas volvieron a caer.

—Te amo con tanta desesperación...—confeso Haru entre sollozos, sintiéndose por fin tan completo y feliz, deseando que esto fuera para siempre. Soñando porque esto no lo volviera a lastimar.

—Sonríe.—le dijo Rin, levantandole la barbilla para mirarlo directo a los ojos.—Eres hermoso. Eres perfecto.—Haru sonrió y sus lagrimas dejaron de correr. Rin entonces unió ambos labios. En ese instante ambos se sintieron tan completos. Tan enamorados. Tan felices. Y como había dicho Rin, perfectos.

Porque lo eran. En ese momento ambos eran perfectos. Y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.


End file.
